elsocfandomcom-20200213-history
ELSOC:Rules
This wiki is meant to be a place where UNSW Electrical Engineering and Telecommunications students can post information about topics they are learning at Uni. We aren't looking for the same level of rigidity as Wikipedia, for example we don't expect every fact mentioned to cite references. What we do expect however is that you follow the basic outline below when creating or editing articles: General Rules * Where possible, content should be topic-based rather than course-based. For example, instead of adding something about Chebyshev filters to the ELEC3104 page, create a page called 'Chebyshev Filters' (or a section on the Filters page) and put it there. A link to the topic's page should then be place on the course page. * Course pages should contain only things that really are specific to that course, including admin stuff, prerequisite knowledge, percieved difficulty, textbook recommendations, lab equipment required, and, of course, links to relavant topics. * Be good, don't post solutions to assigments, labs, or anything assessable (at least, not blantantly). Tute solutions are ok, on a new page. * Don't post anything about professors, lecturers, tutors, fellow students, anything about other people. It's for facts, keep it clean and don't make it personal. * If it has a connection to EE, I guess it can go here. I don't see why we can't have, for example, a page ranking and reviewing every licensed premise within walking distance of UNSW. Layout of New Articles New articles should follow this structure: * Title - Topic the article is about, i.e. Laplace Transforms * Courses - Courses in which this topic is taught * Overview - Why and when the topic is relevant to the reader, what the material in the article is about * Prerequisites - Assumptions made about the reader's level of competency, i.e. courses completed * your-topic-name - This is the main section of your article. Within this section you can take as much time and space as you like to explain the topic. Try to write it more as a tutorial style, rather than an encyclopaedia entry. The aim is to clarify your knowledge of the topic AND teach others about the topic as well * Further Reading - List text books and websites you recommend for a further understanding of the topic * See Also - List other related topics on the ELSoc Wiki Add your article to a relevant category, e.g. Analogue Electronics, Digital Electronics, Signal Processing, Power Engineering, Mathematics, Physics, Programming/CAD, Control Theory. New articles should also list the courses the topic is taught in as categories. Categories are added by clicking the "Add category" button under the edit window. See Input Offset Voltage for an example. Once you have made your page... After you have finished creating your page, you need to link to it so everyone can find it! To link to it you need to go to the course page(s) for your topic and add a link to your new topic. For example if your topic is ARM/Thumb Assembly Language, and your course is ELEC2142, you would go to the ELEC2142 page (which is on the front page of the site, or you can search for it) and add the link to your topic on this page. To add a link you type your article name, i.e. ARM/Thumb Assembly Language gives ARM/Thumb Assembly Language (which at this point doesn't exist, but you get the gist. If your topic covers two courses, then add the link to both of that course's pages. Language The official language of this Wiki is English, however if you are interested in writing articles in different languages then tell us about it on the talkpage (Talk:ELSOC:Rules). Category:ELSOC Category:Rules